


The Fisherman's Wife Drabbles

by DuchessBlack130



Category: Hannibal - Fandom
Genre: F/M, Gift Giving, Hannibal has a secret, Hannibal's dancer legs, Hannibal's princess hair, He's trying to be cautious, Lingerie, M/M, Pogonophilia, Sugar Daddy Will, Will loves Hannibal very much, Work on progress, beautiful Hannibal, cantankerous Will, drabble fics, unbetad
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-03-14
Updated: 2016-03-14
Packaged: 2018-05-26 19:10:51
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 664
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6252031
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DuchessBlack130/pseuds/DuchessBlack130
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A non-linear collection of Hannibal AU drabble fics set in a small fictional seaside village in Maine. </p><p>Working Title.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> These are a series vignettes that take place in a larger AU verse that I'm working out as I go along. Something silly, really. I'm slowly working myself into the process of fanfic writing again.

The first time Will asked Hannibal out on a date the other man had told him ‘no’ in the modest manner he knew how. With an extra Honey corn muffin and a big slice of Apple Brown Betty in his take away bag. 

Will wouldn’t come back to Hannibal’s bakery for a week. Retreating instead to his boat to lick his wounds and brood. When he does show his face at the bakery again it’s met with Hannibal’s beaming face and beatific crooked tooth smile. His regular order of black coffee, two sugars no cream with a corn muffin already on the counter. And Will ignores the lump that forms in his throat when the man from two shops down flirts with Hannibal over the truffles.

  
He also doesn’t notice Hannibal’s subtle frown when he leaves soon after with a muttered ‘goodbye’. 

 

 


	2. Just tell me you love me (only for tonight)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hannibal's has reasons for saying no, Will knows that. It doesn't make it hurt less, nothing does really. 
> 
> Will really loves Hanni. Sometimes he thinks Hanni might love him too.

The second time Will asks Hannibal out to dinner he does it the proper way, just like his dad taught him.

He goes to the flower shop down the block from Hannibal’s shop, run by a pretty woman named Denise. With her guidance he bought a nice sized bouquet of dark plum colored Cala lilies, black dahlias and filler flora. Will knows the combination must mean something or another in the archaic language of flowers and doesn't care. He always thought cala lilies were some of the oddest, pretties flowers he'd ever seen. Just like Hannibal, and that made enough sense to him. 

Denise wished him luck as she hands him the finished bouquet wrapped and dark wax paper, tied with a satin bow. 

"Calla's are his favorite, by the way. I'm sure he'll love it." 

He even trimmed his beard the night before, and brushed his hair back to just this side of neat before donning a clean shirt and sweater. Hell, he even wore a good cologne. The morning Hannibal had been wearing a fitted dark green Henley sweater, with the sleeves rolled up to the elbows. The one Will helped Abigail pick out from Saks the Christmas before. The one he insisted would make the starburst of jade around Hannibal's left cornea pop in the right light. He was right, it did, and it had that morning when Hannibal greeted him at the shops door. Hannibal even tell him he's handsome. He took that as a good sign.

When Hannibal turns him down its with an almost pitying kindness. Something in the way he mets Will's gaze begs him to understand why, but all Will can here is the roaring of his own blood in his ears as dissapointment flushes over him. He wants to storm out and never come back. He wants to kiss Hannibal and convince him to change his mind. Something in him always knew Hannibal would say no -they all said no with the sincerest expressions pity. Why would Hannibal be any different. But when Hannibal says it, it's not the same. Will can feel it and somehow that makes it worse. 

Hannibal had taken the bouquet with a quiet delight, then looked at Will with the same soft delight that sent fissions of icy adrenaline up Will’s arms. Will wonders if Hannibal could feel them too. He never could get a proper read on the man like he does with everyone else. Hannibal's a blank slate to him. Sometime Will feels as if he could drown in the cool darkness of him with out every wanting to resurface. The idea frightens him as much as it comforts.

He thinks he must because he cradles the bouquet in hands with a gentle reverence as he disappeared into his back office to look for a vase. And the way he looks at Will afterwards with the sweetest smile somehow takes the bite of rejection off...but only a little. 

He still stays away for a few days, retreating to the peace of his little fishing boat until the ache behind his ribs becomes a dull one.


End file.
